heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
McGrath
McGrath has regained employment as both an NSA and MBI agent, having served as a liason to both agencies in an effort to smooth relations and heal past misgivings. McGrath has the rank of lieutenant in the MBI, and is the bureau’s lead investigator. With the NSA and Felony’s empire gone, McGrath now concentrates all of his time at the MBI. Physical Description Average build with average features. Hair is typically kept short in a near militaristic fashion. Facial hair ranges from goatee to beard. Brown eyes, brown hair. Has several scars sporadically located across body. Often wears a dark grey or black trench coat that has been heavily modified as a protective covering that serves various functions from weapon storage to body armor. In recent espionage work McGrath has been known to wear a hooded sweatshirt with the hood drawn that uncannily manages to conceal his face. Personality Traits Abrupt and concise, McGrath’s personality is typically to-the-point. Exhibits dry humor and lengthy conversation in occasions where manipulation or investigation is required. Rarely demonstrates interest or concern in issues that are not “mission critical,” much to the dismay of his peers. McGrath’s moral compass may at times seem to be pointing in any direction but north, as hidden agendas and his secretive personality can make him a difficult individual to trust. Sociopathic Behavior McGrath is intensely anti-social and shows unresponsiveness in general interpersonal relationships. He is often insincere and does not seem to have a sense of remorse or shame. He has an absence of nervousness yet possesses an inquisitive intelligence that makes him very suspicious of the world around him. These traits have aided him in his undercover work but have put him at odds with his peers. When operating alone McGrath will often employ tactics in the field that are either illegal or blatantly cruel. Examples of this have included breaking and entering without a warrant, not identifying himself as a law officer, assaulting suspects and even indirectly threatening individuals with death. These behaviors were reinforced in his prior occupation as an NSA operative, and they still seep through when the situation calls for it. Director Sulfur seemingly has no knowledge of McGrath’s more offensive actions, and McGrath is careful to keep his more questionable activities separate from the bureau. Talents McGrath has demonstrated extemporary knowledge in skills pertaining to espionage, infiltration and guerrilla warfare. McGrath is a skilled combatant, often employing unorthodox or “dirty” tactics. McGrath’s tolerance to pain has been increased over the years due to various field injuries and even torture from enemy capture. He prefers to use stealth, manipulation, intimidation or even blackmail to achieve objectives over actual physical conflict. Equipment McGrath has carried a wide-variety of equipment over the years, some of which has included the following: * Bugs – Electronic surveillance devices used for spying and tracking. * Firearm – Typically a Glock 30, usually only used in situations where the visual presence of a gun is useful. * Grapnel Gun – A standard issue Enforcer grapnel, useful for getting to distant destinations such as rooftops quickly. * PDA – Personal digital assistant, usually with pre-installed software used to break into other computer systems. Also acts as cell phone. * Crowbar – Used as a weapon and means of entry. * Explosives/Detonators – Used against hard targets and as a means of entry. * Knife – Ranging from a large Kabar to a smaller switchblade, McGrath is rarely without one. * Canned Food – Used for miscellaneous purposes, including dead weight and distraction of guard dogs. * Smoke Bombs/Infrared Goggles – Often used in conjunction with each other to conduct sneak attacks. * Apples – For snacking on. * Toilet Seat – Once used as an offensive weapon and restraint. * Silver Iodide Rocket – Used to start an artificial rainstorm to combat Swytch. Relationships McGrath’s relationships with others have been ambiguous at best, as he has formed acquaintances with criminals, MBI agents, Enforcers and civilians, typically under the guise of completing an objective for some specific purpose. McGrath has no known family, and the individuals who come closest to being classified as friends are his hesitant “allies” at the MBI. One of the only friends that McGrath has is his one time enemy, the Cyberkat Protocol. Biography McGrath’s past has been a jig-saw puzzle of confusion, as events have contorted the character into a refugee of the future. Working as an NSA Agent, a rogue, and an MBI Agent, McGrath exists as more of a tool than an individual, working to keep the city and world as a whole from being destroyed. Initially sent from the near future as a spy to collect data on Cyberdemons of the “past,” by becoming an agent of the MBI, McGrath found the intentions of the NSA to be less than ideal, and has since been forced to take up other actions such as traveling through time (MBI Reboot) to stop alien invasions to effect changes in the time line that will prevent the “future” from being destroyed. Many of these complex exploits, once explained, have more than once given McGrath’s peers a headache. After successfully leading a multi-month guerrilla effort to thwart an invasion of aliens known as the Latifrons, jump-starting the MBI bureaucratically through less than legitimate means, aiding in revealing a villainous conspiracy between the NSA and Dark Kat, and providing valuable intelligence to various law enforcement and vigilante sources, McGrath had managed to aid in keeping the world somewhat safe for a period of time. Arrested by the MBI for vigilante activity, destruction of property and theft of several high-profile items, McGrath was in prison under a “John Doe” alias as records of his identification do not exist. The arrest was the final element in a plan of McGrath’s to have the MBI achieve full-creditability in the eyes of the public and city management. McGrath waited in prison, resting and enjoying three meals a day until the next crisis required his intervention. McGrath escaped from prison and helped the MBI to remove former local NSA leader Jack Spinner from power during an NSA plot to kidnap women and perform scientific experiments on them, resulting in the appointment of Josie Lyons as the new official in charge of the NSA. Spinner was killed by Lyons during this event. During this series of events McGrath faked his death in a staged incident where Josie Lyons appeared to have murdered him. McGrath was only saved due to a prior contractual arrangement he had made with an unaware Swytch that kept his life-force intact and allowed it to be revived. Mark Sulfur and Jason Korat, leaders of the MBI, filed for an official pardon for McGrath. During the time that the pardon was being processed, McGrath worked for the MBI in a type of “work release” program, aiding the bureau in miscellaneous activities ranging from consultation to actual field work. Recent operations of McGrath’s have involved altercations and associations with various ethereal entities such as the demoness Swytch, the Burmilla sisters and Stormcrow Selkirk. Upon receiving his pardon, McGrath severed ties with the MBI in order to protect the bureau from the repercussions of his latest project: overthrowing the Katpone mafia and instilling Renegade as the new leader of organized crime in Megakat City. McGrath’s reasons were discovered when it was revealed that Felony was the daughter of Dark Kat, and once his demise occurred, she would be the heir to his vast criminal empire. After Felony inherited her father’s empire, McGrath returned to the MBI and NSA and acted as a liaison to help establish a working relationship between the rival agencies. With strong ties to the current leader of Megakat City’s underworld, Dark Kat’s criminal empire, the NSA and the MBI, McGrath’s influential power is currently unrivaled. His motivations have yet to become known The Return of Jack Spinner Jack Spinner had returned by taking over the body and mind of McGrath due to a hidden piece of technology installed several years earlier by NSA technicians that artificially inserted his memories and personality, along with his physical appearance due to genetic manipulation technology, known as a “Manchurian Chip.” McGrath was effectively “dead” as Spinner has taken McGrath’s memories and abilities and had caused Felony to break her ceasefire and instigate a conspiracy that had destroyed Megakat City’s infrastructure with an EMP attack in an elaborate plan to destroy the governmental system, sway the loyalty of the populace and put Felony in an unprecedented position of power. The plan failed, and after injuring and nearly killing several MBI Agents, Spinner was confronted by Mark Sulfur. Sulfur played on Spinner’s ego and the two fought atop the severely damaged MBI building, where Spinner was defeated due to some last minute assistance by Tessie Reed. The chip was removed from McGrath, returning him to normal. For unstated reasons, Sulfur kept the chip rather than destroying it. With the NSA and Felony’s empire gone, McGrath now concentrates all of his time at the MBI. He’s been recently assigned to head up the MBI’s investigations department and frequently tasks personnel such as Agent Selkirk to various difficult assignments. His popularity within the MBI has been in sharp decline as of late, though his competency in administering cases, lending expertise and generally “getting things done” earn him a place in the bureau. Trivia McGrath never uses his first name, and many of his peers did not know it until it was revealed by Swytch (who to date remains the only one brave or irritating enough to call him by it). He has never explained his reasons for avoiding its use. Sources http://swatkats.info/mbi/characters/agents/mcgrath Category:SWAT Kat Heroes Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Anti Hero